


To Get Back Here [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [27]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Punching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Reader's Notes: Every time I watch Sergio and Fernando play against one another in a Madrid Derby I get overwhelmed with feelings and usually end up back at this fic. So, after I picked myself up from my flopped over position on the couch after the most recent Madrid Derby at the end of the 2016/2017 season I channeled my feelings into recording this so that I (and hopefully others) can just pick it up and beam it straight into their ears in times of greatest need.Thanks to dollylux for giving me just what I need when it comes to these boys and for blanket permission to record it!NOTES ABOUT AUDIO:There is about 30 seconds of music just after the header information and at the end before the end credits. Please be advised. If you are sensitive to this, I have included a no-music version in mp3 format.





	To Get Back Here [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Get Back Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798417) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



> Reader's Notes: Every time I watch Sergio and Fernando play against one another in a Madrid Derby I get overwhelmed with feelings and usually end up back at this fic. So, after I picked myself up from my flopped over position on the couch after the most recent Madrid Derby at the end of the 2016/2017 season I channeled my feelings into recording this so that I (and hopefully others) can just pick it up and beam it straight into their ears in times of greatest need.
> 
> Thanks to dollylux for giving me just what I need when it comes to these boys and for blanket permission to record it!
> 
> NOTES ABOUT AUDIO:  
> There is about 30 seconds of music just after the header information and at the end before the end credits. Please be advised. If you are sensitive to this, I have included a no-music version in mp3 format.

**Length** : 00:19:01

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jix94ct9se2nc14/Football%20RPF_To%20Get%20Back%20Here.mp3?dl=1) (27.9 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xysa6x3ebdu4udv/Football%20RPF_To%20Get%20Back%20Here.m4b?dl=1) (26.8 MB)

**No music version:**[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r3ikk2uchotu1xq/Football%20RPF_To%20Get%20Back%20Here%20-%20no%20music.mp3?dl=1)

[Download at Dropbox.com.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r3ikk2uchotu1xq/Football%20RPF_To%20Get%20Back%20Here%20-%20no%20music.mp3?dl=1) 00:14:56. 22.3 MB 


End file.
